


unchanging, everchanging

by MeowMaid



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Land
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Interspecies Adoption, Overprotective Parents, Sarasaland, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMaid/pseuds/MeowMaid
Summary: nothing ever happens in sarasaland.except, of course, for that one time...a story based on super mario land (1989)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. prologue - in which a delivery is made

Today, I’m going to tell you a story that happened, long, long ago. It is a story about a princess. Or perhaps… A story about a family. Or maybe even both.

Once upon a time, somewhere far, far away, there were four small lands. In these lands, many creatures roamed, most of which could not be found anywhere else in the world. It was a peaceful place, and the creatures were happy. They made friends, found love, started families, and generally lived their lives to the fullest, until their games were over. Not much ever happened, and their worries were few.

And yet... some did worry indeed. Sure, things were good now, but who knew what the future would hold? What if someone with ill intent set out to conquer their land? What if, one year, their harvest would be so bad that no one would have anything to eat? What if a disagreement would occur, and fighting would break out? Who would help them then?

One year, disaster struck. Many were lost. The people were scared. Perhaps it was time for change in these lands where nothing ever happened.

The four nations should become one, that from now on, they could defend and help each other in times of need. To lead them, four were chosen - the guardians of the temples of the land.

* * *

From Birabuto, the desert land in the west, came King Totomesu, a large Gao who had long ruled over his land. The previous king’s game had ended much too soon, and he had been forced to take over the throne at an early age. Despite his occasional fiery temper, the people were quite fond of their king, which is why he guarded the temple inside the Grand Pyramid.

Muda, in the north, was as different from Birabuto as it could be. Though it could be called an archipelago, with several islands housing many Goombos and Bombshell Koopas, most of its population lived under the water. Their leader (and guardian) was a massive Yurarin called Dragonzamasu, and their temple was located at the bottom of a dark, dim deep-sea trench.

Then there was Easton, which, as the name implies, could be found in the east. It could have been a lovely holiday destination, with its sandy beaches, towering palm trees, and grand waterfalls… If not for the number of spiders that called the island it’s home. The fact that most of its citizens were walking, talking statues, also seemed to scare tourists off, but it did not matter much to them. The Tokotoko and Batadon were fine living on without any visitors, as long as they had their guardian, Hiyoihoi, to watch over them.

Finally, there was Chai, a mountainous region to the south. Known for its many bamboo groves as well as flower fields, one would think this area the most prosperous of all, but that was not quite true. No, if you asked any of the neighboring nations, they would rather not visit Chai at all. Even the Roketons that lived in the skies above would rather not get too close to the surface, for that's where the Pionpi made their home. Though they were perfectly harmless, their hopping could be rather… _unnerving_ to most. Fortunately for the other creatures living there, their guardian was no Pionpi. No, Biokinton was… Well. No one was quite sure who or what they were, but they didn’t seem like they meant any harm. If Biokinton wanted to guard the temple atop of Mount Chai, so be it.

* * *

Each of the guardians cared much for the lands they hailed from, and thus they, too, agreed that something had to be done. After many moons of debate, the four had come to a conclusion. Their united nation would be called Sarasaland, after the brightly patterned fabrics that were often worn in all four of the regions. Though the colors might clash at times, together they would paint a beautiful picture, or so was their reasoning.

When new laws had to be made, the four leaders would come together, and try to work out their differences. At least… that was the plan. It did not work out nearly that well, most of the time. The guardians did not get along. Totomesu and Dragonzamasu, especially, were like fire and ice. The Gao flat-out refused to get too close to the sea, while the Yurarin hated having to visit a land known for its burning sun. Hiyoihoi would try to mediate between the two, but both men had too much pride to let anyone intervene. And of course, poor Biokinton would have to watch the scene unfold, over and over again. It was not a pleasant experience for one who was so shy, they did not even talk.

Eventually, it came to a point where every single meeting would dissolve into an argument over the pettiest things.

* * *

“What sort of king would raise his voice the moment he does not get his way? Truly, it is unbecoming of one of your status.”

“Why you little—! I am raising my VOICE because YOU do NOT seem to UNDERSTAND the IMPORTANCE of—”

“Totomesu, pal, maybe you gotta take a break, or—”

“I WILL NOT UNTIL THAT PIECE OF _SEAWEED_ WIPES THAT SMIRK OFF HIS FACE!”

* * *

Perhaps a nation could not be led by four. It was an unfortunate realization.

As the guardians headed back to their respective temples after another heated argument, they all dwelled on this fact. They had all tried, hadn’t they? In their heart of hearts, were they truly this selfish, unable to think of the needs of a neighbor?

Maybe they were. Maybe it WAS impossible. No matter what, they would always put their own nation first. If only there was someone out there who could be not just a citizen of Birabuto, Muda, Easton, or Chai, but of Sarasaland as a whole… Someone who loved their land just as much as they did.

Unbeknownst to them, the stars up above heard their pleas. As you know, stars do not simply exist to brighten the skies at night. Stars are a source of limitless power. A single star can make a difference between life, and a game over. 

So it was here as well. A single star changed the fate of Sarasaland forever. It was a Star Kid who delivered the guardian’s wishes to the Star Sprites of Star Haven. After much deliberation, it was decided: they would use the Star Rod to make their wish into reality. 

* * *

Somewhere, far, far away, in a magical land above the clouds, the stork departed for Mount Chai, carrying a small bundle in his bill.

* * *

“I don’t know what that is, but I don’t trust it.”

Thus spoke King Totomesu as the guardians arrived at the temple of Chai for what would likely be yet another disastrous meeting. But before the meeting could begin, they would have to figure out what was in the mysterious package that had been delivered to them.

“You are a fool, Totomesu,” Dragonzamasu replied. “What is there to distrust? Something so small could not possibly do you any harm. It is most likely just one of Biokinton’s pets, correct?” He looked to the cloud next to him, asking for confirmation.

Biokinton, however, did not seem to know what the package was either. Carefully, they hovered around it, nervously wondering if it might explode if one got too close to it.

Hiyoihoi laughed. “Well, we ain’t gonna find out until we open it, right?” He approached the cloth bundle without hesitation. There wasn’t much that could hurt a rock, and besides that, he was the only one here with hands.

The fabric was quickly pulled away to reveal a big crown, and—

The stone statue retreated his hands in shock. Biokinton’s eyes widened. Even Totomesu and Dragonzamasu stopped their quarreling.

Staring up at them with big blue eyes, was... A baby.

None of them had ever seen a baby before — at least, none that looked like that.

Silence fell over the room, one that seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

It ended when Totomesu pointed his claw at Biokinton.

_“What. Did. You. Do?”_

Then the room errupted in chaos.

Accusations flew about the room, asking of _how_ , and _why_ , and claiming it was obvious whose fault it was, because _someone_ here must have made a mistake, _someone_ had caused this, this _thing_ to arrive, and, and—

There was shouting, and roaring, and curses. It was as if years of frustration had reached its boiling point. Even the usually so calm Hiyoihoi was yelling. 

Biokinton wasn’t sure what to make of it all, which is why they were slowly backing away from the other three, hoping they could make a rapid exit from the situation. Something stopped them, however. Whereas at first, the baby seemed to have been happy to have arrived, now they were scrunching up their tiny face, their bottom lip trembling.

Oh no. Oh dear.

The baby was crying.

The shrieks echoed around the massive hall, causing all those present to shut up and cover their ears to block out the sound. Was every newborn this loud?

Biokinton rushed over and put the child on their cloud, rocking back and forth and making shushing noises. Poor thing. It had only just come into this world, and already they were discovering the cruelty of man. No wonder they were upset.

When the infant’s crying had turned to little more than slight hiccups, it was time for the cloud creature to face the other guardians. They flew right up to them as if to say _‘Look! Look at what you did! This is the consequence of your actions!’’_

“I think,” Hiyoihoi started, as he tried to regain a sensible tone of voice. “I think what Biokinton is trying to tell us, is that… we should apologize. To the baby.” He took off his sunglasses and bowed to the child that was looking at him with sad eyes. “I’m sorry, little one, that we scared you so.”

Dragonzamasu and Totomesu looked at each other for a moment, before they, too, sighed in defeat.

“I apologize, child. I suppose it is us who should have been acting our age,” Dragonzamasu said solemnly, guilt clearly written on his face.

“As much as I loathe to admit it… _Sir Drag_ here, is right.” Totomesu admitted, earning a groan from his fellow guardian at the mention of that awful nickname. “I was being childish, and for that, I am sorry.”

The baby looked up at the adults around them, eyes still red from crying. Was it scared? It didn’t seem to be. Just confused at why everyone was staring with such a serious look on their faces. 

As they took a good look at this child, the guardians realized something.. This baby… It was awfully cute. So small. The crown upon its head was much too large. A creature this young didn’t know anything yet. It couldn’t defend itself. It would need someone to protect it. Maybe, just maybe… Maybe that was the reason why it had been delivered here, of all places. The baby needed guardians, and guardians they were.

“Well.” “Yes.” “I agree.” “...”

The agreement didn’t have to be spoken out loud. No bickering, no disagreements. A silent decision: they would care for this baby, just as they would care for their land.

No, not their land.

Their _kingdom_.

After all, no ordinary baby would have a crown. From now on, they would be a kingdom, and when the baby grew up, they would become their prince or princess. 

Of course, arrangements would have to be made. A place for a child to sleep, to learn, to grow. But that could wait. For now, they all took turns holding the baby in their arms. Or paws. Or flippers. Or, well, you know. It was an apology for the rough start. A promise to do better from now on.

The child giggled, loving the attention their new parents were giving them. Clenched in its fist was a flower. They must have picked it on their way here, when the stork was taking a break. The flower was small, but cute.

By the time they got around to choosing a name, the flower might have wilted, but its charm was still on their minds. The choice was obvious.

Daisy.

A fine name for the child that would lead them.


	2. in which a princess grows up

The decision to become a kingdom had been made in a hurry. There was only one problem, they realized: Sarasaland didn’t have a castle, something they most definitely did need. What was a young prince or princess without a castle? Unfortunately, castles simply did not spring up overnight. There were people who needed to design and build it. And of course, it would have to be big, and majestic. Something that could compete with the castles of other kingdoms. A mediocre castle would just turn them into a laughingstock, or so King Totomesu claimed. He was, after all, an expert when it came to royalty.

So it was decreed that a castle would be built. It would take quite a while, yes, but it would be worth it. Until the castle was finished, the baby would have to live with their guardians. Except… there was a problem with that as well. As mentioned before, the guardians did not get along. Having to work together in caring for a child made their bond somewhat closer, but all four of them living in the same building together? That would never end well. A schedule was established: every week, the kid would live with one of the guardians in their respective temples. That way, they could all spend equal amounts of time with them. It would also mean they would get to learn about all regions of Sarasaland and hopefully wouldn’t end up preferring one over the other.

Several years passed, and in that time the baby grew up to be a lovely princess. She was given everything she needed: pretty dresses, toys to play with, an education suited for royalty. Her life became a comfortable rhythm.

Birabuto, Muda, Easton, Chai.

Birabuto, Muda, Easton, Chai.

Every week a different land. Every week a different guardian. Every week different…

Yet somehow all the same.

By the time the princess had nearly come of age, she was tired of it. Things had to change.

* * *

“Gooooood morning, dad!” Came a sing-song voice down the halls of Birabuto Temple. The king looked up from his papers to see Princess Daisy speeding towards him, the skirt of her dress fluttering behind her as she ran.

“A good morning to you as well, my dear. I trust you slept well?”

His daughter gave a polite nod as response, before sitting down on the table. ...Right on top of his papers, effectively stopping him from getting any work done.

“So…” Daisy said, letting the last syllable stretch on for a bit. “You don’t look busy. How about we play a game?”

With a sigh, Totomesu took off his reading glasses. “Alright. We’ll play a game. What did you have in mind?”

“I spy, in my mind’s eye…” The princess grinned. “A dirt road, leading up to a beautiful castle... The sky is blue, the sun is shining, and standing in front of that castle is my very best friend—”

 _Oh boy._ Totomesu knew this game. It was supposed to be all about guessing what his daughter was thinking of, but somehow it always ended up being about the same thing.

“You are not visiting the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy,” he cut her off. “We’ve talked about this.”

“Oh c’mon!” She whined. “I haven’t seen Peachy in _years_! How am I ever gonna become a great head of state if I’m not even allowed to conduct a royal visit?”

“You will be allowed to visit as many places as you want once you are old enough to do so. The Mushroom Kingdom will remain off-limits however, until they can prove to us they can ensure your safety,” Totomesu said, his voice becoming strict. 

“I know Princess Toadstool is your friend, but surely you can understand that a place that lets its ruler get abducted on the regular basis can’t possibly be safe. If anything happened to you… Your uncles would throw a fit. So would I, for that matter.” The massive Gao shook his head. “It’s not happening.”

The princess stared up at him in defiance, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. “Why are you guys being such jerks about this? If that Koopa tried to lay his grubby hands on me, I’d kick him into next week!” She huffed. “Just trust me on this for once!”

“Daisy, sweetie, you know that’s not—” the King sputtered.

“Oh, that’s not it?” Daisy spat back. “Then what is? Just tell me and stop coming up with excuses! This is just like when I wanted to visit the Beanbean Kingdom. Or the Flower Kingdom. Or—”

King Totomesu groaned. He knew how this went. The princess would simply keep sitting there, right on top of his work, and she would not budge until she got her way. If only she was asking for something simple.

There were just so many dangers in the world, and Daisy… She was still so small. She couldn’t breathe fire. She couldn’t toss boulders with a flick of her wrist. She couldn’t fly away when faced with danger. Anyone could simply pick her up and carry her away, never to be seen again.

The King shuddered at the thought. No, they couldn’t let that happen. They had vowed to keep her safe, and he wasn’t one to go back on his word. Daisy would stay in Sarasaland. Even if that meant she would be mad at him. He could handle that.

...At least, that’s what he told himself, yet when faced with her fiery gaze, he felt his resolve crumbling. Of all the things that could’ve rubbed off on her, it had to be his own bullheadedness.

“Look,” he started, eyes darting around to avoid the angry look she was giving him. “There’s another council meeting in a few weeks, right before your birthday. Maybe… If you keep being responsible… Don’t do anything reckless…”

The princess quirked an eyebrow.

“Then maybe… we can discuss having Princess Toadstool over for a party. A small one.” He shot her a pleading look. “Would that make you happy? At least enough to let your dear old dad continue his work?” He said, eyeing the papers that were sticking out from under her dress.

Daisy thought it over for a bit, before jumping up and smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt.

“Well, it’s better than nothing,” she shrugged. “Just don’t let the meeting end in a fight again, alright? I hate it when you guys do that.”

Still, the possibility of her friend coming over to visit seemed to have brightened her mood somewhat. She moved over to kiss her father on the cheek.

“Thanks, dad.”

And with that, she rushed off again.

“I’ll be in the garden!” A shout was heard from near the entrance.

“Just be back in time for dinner!” Came the King’s reply.

He turned back to his papers, which were slightly wrinkled but not beyond saving, and smiled to himself.

He was really nailing this parenting thing.

* * *

Daisy looked up at the sky through the leaves of the massive palmtree she was laying under, and sighed. Being a princess really sucked.

It sounded like a wonderful idea back when she was a kid. In a fairytale, all a princess ever had to do was look pretty, and that would be enough to get whatever she wanted. Such a shame it didn’t really work like that.

She had the pretty part down, at least. It took a lot of patience (not to mention hair conditioner) but it was commonly said that Daisy was the fairest of all. 

It wasn’t like she never got her way either. If her allowance wasn’t enough to buy something, she’d just ask Totomesu to fork over some cash. He always had trouble saying no to her. 

No, the main difference between her and a fairytale princess was that Daisy’s life was full of rules.

They started simple. Don’t speak too quickly. Don’t speak too loud. Don’t go out after sunset.

Things a child might not like, but Daisy could now understand. They were all perfectly reasonable things that any parent might tell their child. 

But as she got older, the rules started to make less sense.

Suddenly she wasn’t allowed to practice her roars like the Gao did. No longer could she play catch-the-superball with the Fighter Flies, or try to outrace the Bunbuns on her rollerskates. No, these things were now marked as ‘childish’, and princesses didn’t do childish things. 

Every year, there were more things she was no longer allowed to do. The could-not’s had started to outweigh the could’s. If she let them continue on like this, she’d eventually end up as just a pretty princess sitting in an empty palace, with no friends and nothing to do. 

Yeah, she’d be safe, but dying of boredom sounded like a pretty lame way to go. 

Daisy shook her head at that thought. No, she wouldn’t let that happen. She was turning eighteen soon, and she already knew what her first official orders would be. The rules would be rewritten, just the way she wanted them.

She was an adult now; surely she could figure out how a princess should behave better than those four fossils that called themselves her guardians.

A smile appeared on her face as she got up to go water the flowers. Yeah, she really was going to nail this whole ruling thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is king totomesu 'dad', while the other three are 'uncles', you ask?  
> 1\. the father of a princess is a king. totomesu is a king. daisy is a princess. aka the logic of a 5 year old child. and also of me bc thats the whole reason i started writing this in the first place lmao  
> 2\. daisy probably thought she was a gao for a long time bc. well. her hair is orange. so is a gao's fur. dragonzamasu wasnt happy when he learned of this but hey, its another dad point for totomesu  
> 3\. who wouldnt want a massive sphinx lion as a dad?
> 
> next time: everyones favorite(?) purple bad guy appears. its not waluigi.


End file.
